Icha Icha Paradaisu  el pervertido de Jiraiya
by aniyasha
Summary: Un chico con un sueño, con una aficion, alguien que cambiaria la vida de muchos y se convertiria en el mejor maestro de los mejores ninjas. pero como fue vivio?, cuales eran sus pasatiempos? cuando desarrollo esa perversion que lo caracteriza? Icha Icha.


**NI HAO.- yo aquí reportándome público querido XD, con una nueva historia de este gran personaje muy querido por nosotros, serán capítulos cortos de la vida de Jiraiya, como fue su niñez, su adolescencia, como llego a ser un pervertido, como recababa información para sus libros, y por supuesto leeremos su obra maestra Icha Icha Paradaisu, sus alumnos, en fin tratare de escribir su vida.**

**Advertencias: los datos fueron recabados en el manga, por lo que tratare de apegarme lo más que pueda a esa información. Lo demás a mi imaginación.**

**Esta historia es un regalo para mi nee-chan ISI-SAN.**

**.**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN YO SOLO SUEÑO CON ELLOS.**

**.**

**FORUM: IRRESISTIBLE NARANJA**

**.**

**GRUPO DE FACEBOOK: IRRESISTIBLE NARANJA.**

**.**

**CLUB HERMANITAS NARANJA. **

**.**

**ICHA ICHA PARADAISU: EL PERVERTIDO DE JIRAIYA.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 1.- DESDE NIÑO YA ERA ASI.**

**.**

**.**

**BY. Aniyasha**

**.**

.

_**Nunca rendirse.**_

.

.

Un niño peliblanco de aproximadamente doce años corría rápidamente al lugar del encuentro, hoy era el primer día que empezaría a practicar con su equipo.

Casi llegaba al campo de entrenamiento número siete, cuando al pisar mal sobre una piedra se resbala, tropezando y aterrizando de cara cerca de su rival.

El niño de piel pálida y ojos ámbar lo mira fríamente y le regala una sonrisa burlona.

-ese es tu lugar, lamiendo mis zapatos.

Jiraiya se para sacudiéndose la arena de su ropa, mira a su compañero Orochimaru seriamente, y cuando está a punto de quitarle a golpes esa sonrisa burlona de sus labios, alguien tosió y llamo su atención.

Sarutobi, un ninja elite candidato para el puesto de Hokage, los veía a ambos con una mirada reprobatoria. Atrás de él una niña rubia de ojos miel negaba con la cabeza el comportamiento tan infantil de sus compañeros.

-él comenzó.- fue todo lo que dijo el peliblanco en su defensa por tal comportamiento.

-ya que se conocen y me conocen, quiero dejar en claro cuál es el objetivo de estar aquí, por favor ponerme mucha atención, no repetiré mis palabras.- vio como sus alumnos lo miraban y el prosiguió.- este es el campo de entrenamiento número siete, ustedes son ahora el equipo número siete, han salido de la academia como genin y para proseguir con el camino de convertirse en ninjas es necesario cumplir las misiones, las cuales se realizan en equipos, por lo que Ustedes ahora dejan de ser tres personas para convertirse en una sola.- las miradas de su alumnos lo decía todo, a ellos no les interesaba trabajar en equipo.- no me gusta perder el tiempo, por lo que les aplicare una prueba.- saco dos cascabeles de su pantalón.- ayer les dije que se presentaran hoy sin desayunar, ¿cumplieron esa orden?.- sus alumnos asintieron y él sonrió.- ustedes tienen que lograr quitarme estos cascabeles, si lo logran tendrán dos recompensas, uno seguir siendo ninja y podrán desayunar.

-¿pero somos tres y usted tiene dos cascabeles?.- pregunto confundido Jiraiya.

-uno de ustedes dejara de ser hoy parte de este equipo.- vio la sorpresa en sus alumnos.- así que tendrán que hacer uso de sus habilidades para lograr quitarme los cascabeles, el tiempo empieza a correr desde ya.

Sorprendido quedo Sarutobi, por que al terminar sus palabras el peliblanco se lanzo en un ataque directo, pero lo esquivo fácilmente, y vio a su alumno tragar tierra nuevamente.

-tienes que pensar más en lo que haces, traten de aplicar las técnicas que conocen.- dicho esto, desapareció en una cortina de humo.

Los tres niños se miraron y se separaron.

El tiempo pasó y por supuesto no trabajaron en equipo, pero debido a sus habilidades pudieron quitarle a Sabutobi los dos cascabeles.

La mirada negra del maestro vio con admiración a sus dos alumnos que lograron el objetivo.

Orochimaru tenía un cascabel.

Tsunade el otro.

Y Jiraiya volvió a perder, trato de atacar directamente siempre, por lo que en la última trampa el mismo se enredo quedando atado.

-me sorprende que hayas logrado obtener un cascabel.- dijo Orochimaru, a la niña, vio como frunció el ceño.- eres débil.

Una vena se apreciaba en el rostro de Tsunade, Jiraiya tembló cuando sintió la acumulación de chacra, el Sensei no dijo nada, observo la situación.

-me has llamado débil.- hablo amenazadoramente y cuando su compañero asintió, acumulo su chacra y aventó un golpe directo a la cara de la serpiente esa.

Claro Orochimaru pensó que no le aria daño, sin embargo se arrepintió cuando el golpe lo aventó lejos dañándolo.

-nunca te atrevas a decirme débil.- se cruzo de brazos.

-niños, dejen de jugar.- exclamo el Sensei.- aquí están los dos desayunos.- miro a Jiraiya.- tienen prohibido compartirlo, Ustedes dos pasan, él ha reprobado, necesito unos minutos para informar al Hokage, regreso.- desapareció en una nube de polvo.

Los aprobados miraron a Jiraiya, y aun que no se sentía mucha simpatía con él, algo se revolvió en sus estómagos.

El peliblanco mantuvo su mirada perdida, no quería que vieran la tristeza reflejada en sus ojos, ¿Cómo les diría a sus padres que reprobó?, sin embargo un ruido lo saco de sus pensamientos, su estomago rugió recordándole que no había cenado por la emoción y tampoco desayunado.

-come.- dijo rudamente la rubia.

-apúrate antes que se dé cuenta el Sensei.- Orochimaru, miraba el bosque vigilando.

Entonces algo cruzo por la cabeza de Jiraiya, quien fue alimentado por Tsunade. Ellos no eran malos, puede que conflictivos pero pudieron llegar a ser amigos.

De repente aparece Sarutobi y los mira primero con molestia al parecer, pero después les regala su primera sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Han aprobado.

-pero, usted me acaba de reprobar.

-lo que yo quería era hacerlos trabajar en equipo, eso no lo hicieron sin embargo en el momento que se apiadaron de ti, demostraron que eran un equipo, al arriesgarse ayudarte. En las misiones ustedes tienen que apoyarse y combinarse para poder tener éxito, y eso lo tienen, por lo que yo los apruebo.

Jiraiya sonrió abiertamente, Tsunade se mostro conforme al igual que Orochimaru, pero el peli plateado los miraba diferentes, esos dos, podrían llegar a ser sus amigos.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

El tiempo pasó rápidamente, los días se convirtieron en semanas, semanas en meses y meses en años, las misiones iniciaron al igual que el entrenamiento. Sus padres tuvieron mucha razón cuando le aconsejaron a no darse por vencido, a intentarlo siempre, el primer día fue difícil los demás también, pero había nacido una amistad muy rara entre ellos tres.

Tsunade tenía un talento increíble para controlar el chacra.

Orochimaru, estudia mucho para aprender todos los jutsus que su Sensei enseñaba, era su amigo y su rival.

Y él, bueno él no era malo, flojo si, malo no. Su personalidad era reservada, le encantaba mucho observar las cosas como en estos momentos, si se esforzaba podía aprender con gran habilidad cualquier técnica, y a sus catorce años, en estos precisos momentos estaba practicando una técnica nueva.

-¿Qué haces?.- pregunto Orochimaru, sorprendido de la cantidad de chacra que acumulaba su amigo.

-estoy creando una nueva técnica.

-¿para qué sirve?

-es una técnica de transparencia de escape, puede hacer que tu cuerpo se camuflaje con el ambiente y la gente no te vea, por eso requiere mucho chacra. La llamo Toton Jutsu.

Orochimaru se sorprendió de la tenacidad de su compañero.

-es una gran técnica de escape, será muy útil cuando estemos en una misión.

Jiraiya descanso un poco y miro confundido a su amigo.

-no la estoy creando pensando utilizarla en una misión.

-¿para qué serviría entonces Jiraiya?

Las mejillas se sonrojaron del peliblanco y confesó su oscuro secreto a su mejor amigo.

-ven sígueme te mostrare.

Ambos llegaron a las aguas termales y Jiraiya entro entrase al ver tantas jovencitas hermosas.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?.- vio a su amigo ido, el peliblanco se perdía en su mundo cuando se trataba de chicas.-¿despierta?.- lo golpeo con un coscorrón.

Él se sobo y miro a Orochimaru con lágrimas en los ojos.

-deja de golpearme así, es una mala costumbre que tienes.

El pelinegro se cruzo de brazos, tratando de tener paciencia.

-no me respondiste ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con tu nueva técnica?.

La sonrisa radiante de Jiraiya le dio un escalofrió a él.

-quiero poder espiarlas en su ámbito natural.- saco una libreta que siempre llevaba consigo.- en toda mi vida no he encontrado algo más hermoso que admirar, y lo he intentado de todo pero este es mi pasatiempo.- suspiro.- son tan preciosas, y me cautivan.

Orochimaru lo vio fríamente, ese era un lado que no comprendía de su amigo.

-nunca has tenido una cita en toda tu vida Jiraiya.

-es porque soy tímido, compre libros, he buscado información, pero ¿puedes creer que no hay un solo libro que realmente ayude en estos temas?

-las mujeres son complicadas, debes mejor entrenar y poder ganarme.

El entrecerró la mirada y lo acuso.

-¿eres gay Orochimaru?

Por la impresión de tal comentario, el pelinegro se cayó, pero se recompuso rápidamente y lo volvió a golpear.

-eres un tonto Jiraiya, las mujeres no me interesan tengo mayores prioridades en mi vida, como para perder el tiempo.

-pues a mi si me interesa, y algún día escribiré sobre eso, seré muy conocido.- en sus ojos oscuros brillo la determinación.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

La técnica estaba lista para ser utilizada, la había probado en esos meses, pero encontró un reto, algo que le producía adrenalina en su cuerpo y que lo alteraba como nunca.

Por eso estaba ahí, utilizando su técnica de transparencia contra su objetivo: Tsunade.

Ella era una joven que dejo su niñez y empezó a florecer, y tenía que reconocer que le atraía, solo tenía un defecto, Dan, un estúpido que parecía su chicle.

Esta era una misión rango S, a su edad y como ninja ya había cumplido algunas misiones importantes, pero esta era sin duda la de mayor reto.

Su concentración se altero cuando pudo apreciar a su víctima entrar en el baño de aguas termales.

Tsunade traía una toalla enrollada en su esbelto cuerpo, pero apretada marcando todas sus generosas curvas, sobre todo, porque a pesar de ser joven tenía algo que llamaría la atención de cualquiera.

Solo de pensarlo lo alteraba ya que su amiga, tenía unos hermosos pechos.

Vio como ella se quitaba la toalla de su cuerpo y él empezó a sudar frio, la escultural belleza de ella no se comparaba a nada de lo que hubiera visto en su corta vida.

Tsunade metió primero un pie y después otro, su cabello estaba suelto y disfruto del agua caliente, suspirando, le encantaba bañarse, era su momento de relajación, jugó con el agua como si una pequeña niña se tratara, sonreía al ver el agua resbalar por su piel, sus ojos chocolates brillaban de felicidad. Hasta que sintió algo, cerro sus ojos y se concentro, tan rápido como el cielo su humor cambio a uno tempestuoso, apretó su manos en puños reuniendo una enorme cantidad de chacra y golpeo la pared.

Jiraiya no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar, estaba embelesado y perdido en sus pensamientos que no noto el cambio en el chacra de Tsunade, cuando lo sintió era demasiado tarde, un golpe fuerte que desbarato toda la pared y lo daño.

Cuando se recupero, una moleta Tsunade lo miraba fríamente.

-yo puedo explicarlo.- le dijo el peliblanco con temor.

-eres un pervertido.- chillo la rubia atrapándolo y golpeándolo con todas sus fuerzas, ella había logrado perfeccionar su chacra para aumentar su fuerza descomunal, agarro a su amigo y lo golpeo hasta que aprendiera a nunca meterse con ella.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Orochimaru estaba sentado al lado de Jiraiya en el hospital, su amigo, casi murió en el intento.

Llevaba ya dos semanas en reposo y solamente pudo recuperar la conciencia, ya que Tsunade le rompió los dos brazos, seis de sus costillas, y un número de órganos internos indeterminados dañados.

Le sorprendió la fuerza de su compañera.

-tonto.- fueron sus palabras para Jiraiya.

La mirada negra se encontró con la dorada.

-valió la pena.- susurro el peliblanco, con una sonrisa en los labios, recordando a su compañera.

Orochimaru negó con la cabeza, Jiraiya nunca cambiaria, y podía apostar sus mejores técnicas a que esto era solo el principio del camino de Jiraiya el pervertido.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hasta aquí, si lo sé raro ¬¬

Esta historia es para mi querida hermanita Isi-san gran admiradora de Jiraiya, es tu regalo de cumpleaños, espero que te guste, tratare de narrar lo que pudo haber vivido.

Cuantos capítulos, no lo se, dependerá de mi imaginación y ella se alimenta de sus comentarios.

Sayo que estén muy bien, espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
